Break free from the corny and predictable
by firenation and love
Summary: What the cast of avatar thinks about all of these stories out on fanfic...Ch. 3 coming monday ch.3 bashing sucked into the avatar world and shipping names
1. Chapter 1

**BREAK FREE FROM THE CORNY AND PREDICTABLE**

A different pov on what the cast REALLY thinks of all this fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED OR PREVIOUSLY OWNED MATERIAL MENTIONE IN THIS OR ANY OTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.

note: ok it's rated T for a reason!

Chapter 1

So yes I'm soo exited to be here. FINALLY! All of that obsessing has paid off, as I walk into a room contained the cast of avatar. Sitting. Sitting? What they should be attacking eachother!  
O.K., never mind.

"This is an open discussion, just say what's on your mind!" i exlaim

Katara stands up, "O.k., first of all, why is it that in everybodie's fanfic i go out, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, to take a random late night bath? I MEAN HELLo PEOPLE! I have the abaility to bathe when the sun is shining,"

Sokka looks up, "LATE NIGHT BATH! WOOHOOO!"

Rolling my eyes, even though i really am not good at it.

"Hello my names katara," katara began to imitate herself in the fanfics, "And sometimes wake up at two o' clock in the morning to take a bath? WHY? Maybe all the perverts out there think I play with myself..." she was fuming

Aang decided to step in, "ZUKO YOUR A DUMBASS!"

Zuko looks up from his gamebody, "What?"

"I mean in these stories you snatch katara and then take her away and expect me to come find her. Well you prick, did you ever think that maybe I was like resting 50 feet away! I mean seriously, just come and get me while you at it! And then you interigate her and ask her where i am! Well, no fucking duh you know were the hell i am! I was right in those same damn woods!"

Zuko turns to iroh "And why are you always so nice to the prisoners. I mean seriously, uncle,  
we could have a phedofile on the ship, but you would offer him tea and pai sho. Then maybe offer him to sleep in my room! IM putting a fucking lock on my door!"

Yes...the drama!

Iroh defends himself, "Well oh so stubborn nephew of mine, i just can't figure out why you still interogate katara about the whereabouts of the avatar when we have been travling for months!  
I mean what do you think they have a nice little chat on the phone everyday? She has no idea where he is! And let's just say she does...what is she going to know the exact cooridinates, let alone how to even get there? She doesn't even know where she is!"

zuko randomly yells, "AND IM NOT A RAPIST,"

Silence

"Sure zuko, sure," azula buds in

katara coughs "MOLESTER" cough cough

Zuko puts on sad chibi face (an: sorry but in alot of the good stories, you rape people!)

Haru buds in, "I have no personality." he plainly said "Can you people make me anymore boing and dull in the stories! I can be a dare-devil," he said biting into his plain turkey sandwich with turkey and white bread, nothing else. "How intense was that? I could've died from that turkey."

Sokka feels it's his turn to speak, "People im not an idiot! than overprotective, then idiot again!  
Give me some character! Im not obsessed with food attacking! that was just that one time!"

"lastly," aang starts to say, "Katara, no offense but im 12, your probably almost 15, even i know that's just creepy. It's like a 7th grader dating a freshman! Im not this horny little pervert!  
trust me! im still a kid. I LIKE...toy cars! and uhh other kid related things. I mean i don't even know what girls have, down there, you know, seriously."

sokka starts to laugh, "Do you even know what you have down there?" all the guys start cracking up at sokka's comment.

"Common guys it's like a friggen sausage fest in here! Let's go be little devils," jet yells,  
katara, azula, suki, are getting ready to kill him.

"LUNCK BREAK!" i quicklly call

* * *

**updating soon!**  
comments!  
are loved! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2! 

4 reviews! -gasps- that seriously the most i ever got on the 1st chappie! i usually get one or two and then it builds up.

thank you: **Liselle129**, **Deamon Fire**(and yes zuko does!), **NeoKynko-Zero**, and **Firebenderbianca!**those peoples are awsome for reviewing.

Ok, in this chapter, there are some various little example stories i made up in between the critiziam! they are not actually from someone's story! if your story is namesd what i named the examples, sorry, but i didn't take it out of your story! anystory examples of stories in here... i made up!

**Chapter 2: attack of the OCs**

Today i asked The Avatar crew ask to sit and judge... **judge original characters.**

The first person stood infront of the crew "Hello my name is Shamikala-"

"HALT!" yelled zuko, "What the hell is with these made up names, if your going to have a name ATLeAST make it real! Preferably of some sort of Asian Orgin."

Shamikala narrowed her eyes, "FINE! MY name is Mei-yu. I am a begger on the streets-"

"O.k. what's with all you OCs being beggers these days, who has a job anymore? Lemme just take a wild guess...you have no familly," katara guessed, "I don't want to be paying welfare for you!"

Shamika stormed off, holding her head up high.

"NEXT!" shouted haru, still eating that "dangerous" turkey sandwich, oh wait, now he's wrapping it neatly and saving it for later.

"Hello all, my name is Tao." tao flipped back her beutiful blonde hair, and wore tight clothes that revieled her slender figure. She had beutiful blue eyes that-

"GRR IM SICK OF ALL YOU DAMN PERFECT PRETTY...AND PERFECT GIRLS!" suki screamed,  
frowning at the mirror.  
"I wish that for once...JUST ONCE!...there would be an OC that was fat, ugly, and stupid and have no idea how to flirt!" suki exploded

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" aang called out

"Wan-li, here for the OC annalysis,"

"Hehe her name is Wan-li...that means pretty as a flower in chinese...DAMN SHEs GONNA BE HOt!" jet smiled, rubbing his little hands together, popping his collar.

THe door slowly creeks open. All the men drooled in a anicipation, suki started to cry, but suddenly they all gasped as a significantly overweight girl, with giant boils all over her face walks in. She opened her mouth to smile and she only has a few teeth.

"i think your cute too, Jet," she said, giggling, licking her lips

Sokka lights on fire.

"Ok you can leave now...NOW!" jet yells, shielding his eyes

"The poor thing," suki said, but couldn't help smiling.

"Bring in the benders, that don't know there benders, or don't want to tell us there benders,  
or-" aang was cut off

"WE GET THE POINT!" everyone yelled

A line of various Ocs. They form a neat row in front of the panel.

"Ok...let's start with uhh..YOU!" zuko says pointing to a girl with short blonde hair

"Well, I am like the last airbender...GIRL!" she shouted, flailing her arms in the air

"Sorry, but the show is more...well unique if all of his people are let's saying 'missing' at the time being" katara stated, folding her arms. Aang frowned

"Yeah, they're alllllllllll dead..." sokka said, taking a sip of water. Aang was now in tears

"Hahaha you have no one left to go to!" zuko said, pointing his finger at aang, sticking out his tounge.

Aang grinned, "Well, at least my family loved me," now it was zuko who was crying.

aang began to say"But to tell you the truth, I dont wanna'nother airbender. Because in the stories they are: always having serious mood swings-"

**CUT TO an "EXAMPLE STORY" ENTITLED "NOT THE LAST ONE"**

"So where are you from," katara asked, smiling at the girl

Yu Jie thought for a second, "From uhh, Omashu, yeah it's great there!" she lied

Katara smiled, "We're actually heading there in a few days, why don't you come along, and we can meet your family," she suggested

An grew angry, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! DON'T TALK ABOUT SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" Yu Jie yelled, starting to cry.

Katara and sokka exchanged confused glares, "Uhh, is there something we should know"  
asked sokka

"NO! uhh i was just, uhh practicing my acting!"

"Oh ok. Well we are going to camp here tonight!" katara said

"Great i'll stay!" said Yu Jie

"And we're havin' fresh boar!" sokka announced, showing Yu Jie the large piece of meant he had captured.(airbenders are vegeterians)

"HOW CAN YOU FEED ME THIS? YOU HORRIBLED PEOPLE...YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSATAND"  
she said, storming out of the campsite

Katara followed behind, "What's wrong?" she asked, comforting Yu Jie who was now crying

"Sorry, i guess all of this is just...i can't say," yu jie commented

"Please tell me,"

"Forget it," she reasurred,

Yu Jie forced herself to eat the meat. She grimmaced as the flavor soaked into her mouth.  
"Delicious!" she lied, shoving more boar down her throat

Sokka belched. "O.k., who wants to tell scary stories?" sokka asked

Yu Jie frowned, "YOU KEEP DOING THESE THING...YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" she yelled

"uhhh never mind? How about cardS? sokka said, fearfully

"Ohh goody! i love cards!" exlaimed Yu Jie

**CUT BACK TO PANEL**

"And they always are stronger than me and well...I WANNA BE THE LAST ONE!" he whinned,  
pouting like a little kid.

The next benderstood up. She was mysterious looking, with dark brown hair, that flowed over one of her eyes.

"My name, i have none, so people just call me "wind," i am a rebel, from the firenation" she said releasing a ball of flames into the air.

Zuko sighed, "Ok..wind...just make up a name! Like seriously...how can you not have a name-"

**CUT TO STORY, "ON THE RUN FROM WHO I AM"**

Zuko snarled, "Get off my ship!" shoving the teen, roughly her age to thte ground.

"Please, I've got know where to go," she begged

"What's your name dearie," iroh interjected

"wind..." she said, in her bloodstained clothes

zuko started laughing histarically ,"WIND! Is that the best you can come up with. How about i name you 'best buy', or 'listerine' or 'video on demand'." he said cracking up, "oh i saw your sister, gust, today! and dowpour, and 'i have a sucky name'." he could not stop laughing

**CUT BACK TO PANEL**

After hours and hours of critizing OCs, the crew came up to the last one. She had had to suffer through ALLLLL of the vigerious and rather obnoxious comments of the various crew members.

"O.k, tell us your story," zuko said, getting ready to make fun of her

she siged, "You know what? I'm not going to be like everyone else who says they are like no one else. My name is Xue. I have a mother, a father, an older brother. I live in a middle class village, in the earth kingdom. I am an earthbender, and I really should have nothing to complain about. In the fanfiction world, I am a minority. My only problem is that I dream of the future,  
I see things that have not yet happened. Yet, if I tell someone, who knows what i'll do to the timeline. So I look at my family, I see their smiling faces, I hear them talk about 'the world of tommarow, when the war will be over,' and i frown. I am a minority." she stated

The crew all sat there. Their mouths gaped wide open.

"The perfect OC," the all gasped

"LOCK UP YOUR CHILDREN!" sokka yelled, as they all ran around like maniacs

"It's the apocolips!" katara yelled. Everyone was sceaming and it was mad chaos.

"Im gonna...leave..now," Xue said, inching towards the door, her face twisted with fear.

**AFTER THEY CALMED DOWN**

"Well to sum up today's review-"katara began to say but was cut off by Jet.

"NO UGLY CHICKS!" jet yelled, raising his arm in the air. We all glare at him and attack,k yelling "YOU SEXIST PIG!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: THEY DISCUSS "WHEN YOUR SUCKED INTO THE AVATAR WORLD"**  
weeeee!  
i hope you like my RaMbLiNg  
tell me your opinion!  
**positive reviews and negetive reviews welcome!**  
if you have any suggestions of what i should add for the topic of "getting sucked into the avatar world" for the next chapter...tell me!  
i live on reviews!  
**UPDATING SOON**


End file.
